Toy Time Galaxy
The Toy Time Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It looks like a playroom-themed galaxy filled with toys. Most toys are made of rainbow, building blocks and act as platforms. There are colorful, wooden block trains that can be used as transportation. The Spring Mushroom also appears in this galaxy. Mecha-Koopas, robotical Koopa enemies, also appear too. This galaxy is found in the Engine Room dome. Gearmos inhabit this galaxy. This galaxy also has a planet that is a homage to Mario and Luigi. However, Mario is on one side and Luigi is on the other. The Toy Time Galaxy also has a kitchen-themed area. To unlock this galaxy, get 40 Power Stars. Planets- Starting Planet- This planet looks like a circular train track with two train stations. It has two trains- one with three cars which is ridden by the leader of the Toad Brigade, and another with two cars which is ridden by the Blue Toad with glasses. Train Planet- This planet is made up of many colorful blocks and gears. It has the shape of a train engine, mostly identifiable by a long stack of smoke on the top. It also has pink walls with their own gravity. The Train Planet has two 1up Mushrooms. One is between two vent pipes to the left of the starting point. Mario must Wall-Jump to get it. The other is following more vent pipes to the right of the start point. It is over some fans. This planet is the first planet that has bolts, that Mario can Spin. Block Planet- The Block Planet is a medium-sized planet made up of building blocks and conveyor belts. Mario finds the first Spring Mushroom at this planet. This planet has a pipe leading into the planet's tubular inside. Plate Planet- The Plate Planet is a planet made up of a giant plate, fork, spoon, and a bottle with a Launch Star. Mario must reach the Launch Star to move on. Big Mecha Bowser- This is a big, toy robot shaped to resemble Bowser. It is on a large conveyor belt. It features green surfaces that are like the pink ones. Mario can walk on these. To get to the top, Mario must destroy its chest plate and right arm. To destroy the entire robot and save the trapped Gearmos, Mario must destroy the breakable stones on its head. After it is destroyed, only the Gearmos and conveyor belts remain. Screw Planet- The Screw Planet is a strange, metal and wooden planet with a huge screw sticking out of it. Mario must collect five Star Chips to move on. A Hungry Luma is here along with many Amps. 8-bit Mario/Luigi Planet- This planet is very thin. It has an 8-bit Mario on one side and an 8-bit Luigi on the other. It is made up with one solid, red brick with a Star on it, Shrinking Tiles, Flip Tiles, lava on the Mario Side and poisonous water on the Luigi side. The Mario side has five Silver Stars and the Luigi side has 150 Purple Coins. The Luigi side only has these coins once a Purple Comet is in orbit around this galaxy. Dessert Area 1- This planet has one cake, two slices of cake, and a conveyor belt with chocolate bars on it, which act like walls. Mario must use the Spring Mushroom to scale those two cake slices and get over the chocolate bars on the conveyor belt. Dessert Area 2- This planet has one large lemon cake, a slice of cake on a plate, and a wall of white chocolate. There are some cut out pieces of the cake, which act as gaps Spring Mario must jump over. Mario must bounce or walk around the spinning lemon cake to get to a Sling Star. The cake's center is a Black Hole. Frozen Dessert Area- This planet is a collection of an ice cream cone, popsicles, lollipops and giant ice cubes. Mario starts on an ice cream cone and is shortly then greeted by a Brrr Bit that lives there. Mario must use the sticks of the popsicles as poles to traverse over a pit until he reaches an area with spinning lollipops. The lollipops have yellow robots that produce damaging shockwaves. The shockwaves can hurt Mario. The robots cannot be jumped on, or else you will get hurt from its spikes. There is a trail of Octoombas on an icy path. Mario must avoid them, as they can cause Mario to fall into a Black Hole below. The last ice cube has a cannon that will shoot Mario to the Launch Star. Cake Planet- The Cake Planet is an enormous cake with five candles,and six forks and spoons sticking out of it. Mario can go down the green Warp Pipe on the red spoon (one of the two spoons to not be in the cake) to enter the inside of this planet. Mario must "blow" out all five of the candles by Spinning near them. This will make a Launch Star appear. Undergrunt Gunner's Cake Planet- This planet is a large cake with a canister of gumballs on it. When Mario arrives, the Undergrunt Gunner has taken over the planet. He resides on his new, electric cannon on top of the gumball canister. Mario must become Spring Mario and spring up to the cannon, to deliver a Ground Pound on the mole. Three Ground Pounds defeats it. There is a Life Mushroom to the right of the mole and a 1up Mushroom above the mole. This planet is littered with Mecha-Koopas that provide helpful Coins when defeated, that help Mario with his health. However, the Mecha-Koopas act as nuisances. Chain Planets- These planets are two, square-shaped planets intertwined. They are covered with Tox Boxes and Flipswitches. Mario must turn the switches yellow in order to get the Power Star. The Toy Time Galaxy's Fast Foe Comet appears and occurs in this area. This area can be reached by feeding the Hungry Luma on the Screw Planet. Gear Planets- These are three wooden gears that float around the factory planet with some Star Bits on them. It is unknown if they have gravity or not. Missions- Heavy-Metal Mecha Bowser- At the Starting Planet, Mario can ride the moving trains to a Launch Star that takes him to the Train Planet. On the Train Planet, Mario must avoid the Mecha-Koopas and Spin the bolts to make the planets come apart, revealing a Launch Star. This Launch Star takes Mario to the Block Planet. Mario must use the Spring Mushroom (the first one) to reach higher platforms to find a Launch Star that takes him to the Plate Planet. He must spring into the bottle of the planet and use the Launch Star that takes him to the Big Mecha Bowser. Using the Spring Mushroom, Mario must climb the robot's body and free all four Gearmos to deactivate it. Enemies- *Mecha-Koopas Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Train Planet *Block Planet *Plate Planet *Big Mecha Bowser Gallery for Heavy-Metal Mecha Bowser Toy Time Galaxy HMMB 5.jpg|Mario on Big-Mecha Bowser. Toy Time Galaxy HMMB 4.jpg|Spring Mario bounces off the plate of the Plate Planet onto the cup of the same planet. Then Spring Mario can Ground Pound the poundable object, which acts as a lid. This can help him reach the Launch Star. Toy Time Galaxy HMMB 3.jpg|Mario nears a ? Coin on the Block Planet (most likely). Toy Time Galaxy HMMB 2.jpg|Mario nears a blue screw on the Train Planet. Toy Time Galaxy HMMB 1.jpg|Mario nears a Gearmo on the Train Planet. Some Star Bits can be seen ahead. Mario (or Luigi) meets Mario- At the start of the level, Mario must, once again, ride the trains to reach the Launch Star. Once again, there is the Train Planet, but it leads him to the 8-bit Mario/Luigi Planet. When he gets there, Mario must travel across the Shrinking Tiles and Flip Tiles to get five Silver Stars. Hazards here, are falling through or landing into the lava below. Once Mario collected all five Silver Stars, a Power Star will appear at the start of the level. Enemies- *Mecha-Koopas Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Train Planet *Screw Planet *8-bit Mario/Luigi Planet Gallery for Mario Meets Mario (Luigi) Toy Time Galaxy MMM 2.jpg|Mario has justed lanted on the 8-Bit Mario Planet. Toy Time Galaxy MMM (MML).jpg|Mario finds a Star Chip on the Screw Planet while a Mecha-Koopa nears him. Bouncing Down Cake Lane- To beat this level, Mario must, once again, become Spring Mario. There are multiple jumping challenges in this level. Mario will start at the Starting Planet and must take the Launch Star to Dessert Area 1. Here, he must jump along, avoiding the giant desserts that act as obstacles. The same goes for Dessert Area 2, as for you must, once again, avoid the giant desserts. Then there is an area like the previous ones called the Frozen Dessert Area. Finally, there is the Cake Planet which leads to the Undergrunt Gunner's Cake Planet. Here, Mario must avoid the Undergrunt Gunner's electric shots and spring up to the top and Ground Pound. Ground Pounding the boss three times defeats it. Enemies- *Mecha-Koopas *Sentry Beam *Undergrunt Gunner (boss) Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Dessert Area 1 *Dessert Area 2 *Frozen Dessert Area *Cake Planet *Undergrunt Gunner's Cake Planet Gallery for Bouncing Down Cake Lane Toy Time Galaxy BDCL 7.jpg|Mario has damaged the Undergrunt Gunner, even though only its cannon can be seen in the picture. Of course this on the Undergrunt Gunner's Cake Planet! Toy Time Galaxy BDCL 5.jpg|Mario jumps off the group of four spinning lollipops with the Sentry Beam in the middle of them. Toy Time Galaxy BDCL 4.jpg|Mario bounces off a fork (or spoon) in Dessert Area 2. The wall of white chocolate is right behind him (to the right of the picture). A case holding the Spring Mushroom can also be seen on the large spoon here. Toy Time Galaxy BDCL 3.jpg|Mario bounces off a dessert platform onto the conveyor belt with many chocolate walls moving along it. Toy Time Galaxy BDCL 2.jpg|Mario runs toward a case holding the Spring Mushroom inside it on a planet in Dessert Area 1. Toy Time Galaxy BDCL 1.jpg|Mario has landed on the Starting Planet. Toy Time Galaxy BCDL 6.jpg|Mario Spins, which can blow out these candles on the Cake Planet. Some Item Crystals and Mecha-Koopas can also be seen on the planet as well. Luigi's Purple Coins- Luigi's Purple Coins is another level that also takes place on the 8-bit Mario/Luigi Planet. The player has three minutes to collect 100 of the 150 Purple Coins, on the 8-bit Luigi Planet. After succeeding, Mario must then return to the 8-bit Mario planet to collect the Power Star. Just to note, the 8-bit Luigi Planet is on the back side of the 8-bit Mario Planet. Enemies- *None Planets Visited- *8-bit Luigi Planet Gallery for Luigi's Purple Coins Toy Time Galaxy LPC 1.jpg|Mario collects Purple Coins on some Flip Tiles on the 8-Bit Luigi Planet. Many Purple Coins can be seen as well. Dang, check out that Poison Water (dark green stuff to the left of Mario beneath him). The Flipswitch Chain The Secret Power Star of the Toy Time Galaxy takes place during this level. This level takes place on the Chain Planets. This planet is accessed by feeding the Hungry Luma on the Screw Planet. In this level, you will go to an area resembling the Cyclone Stone Planet of the Beach Bowl Galaxy which is comprised of two Chain Planets. Instead of reaching the end of the level, the player must hit several Flipswitches covering the entire area. The main planet that the Star takes place on, is on two different pathways that seem to be strung around each other. After hitting all Flipswitches, you will be able to get the Power Star. Enemies- *Mecha-Koopas *Tox Boxes Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Train Planet *Screw Planet *Chain Planets Gallery for The Flipswitch Chain Toy Time Galaxy TFC 5.jpg|Mario has turned some Flipswitches yellow. A Question Block is above him while a large flat spiked object moves over one of the yellow Flipswitches. Toy Time Galaxy TFC 4.jpg|Mario spins (or stands, it is one of them) onto/on a large, flat, spiked object that is moving over a blue Flipswitch, which has not been hit yet. Toy Time Galaxy TFC 3.jpg|Is that Mario on a blue wall?! Does that even have gravity?! Yes, most likely. Some Tox Boxes can be seen, as well as a Gearmo and a Question Block far in the picture above a yellow Flipswitch. Toy Time Galaxy TFC 2.jpg Toy Time Galaxy TFC 1.jpg|Mario reaches a pink Launch Star, which will blast him to the Chain Planets. Fast Foes of Toy Time- This level has a Power Star that has a Fast Foe Comet in orbit. The player must complete "The Flipswitch Chain" to be able to play this mission. The Power Star is almost exactly the same as in "The Flipswitch Chain" , but because of the Fast Foe Comet, all enemies and traps there are faster. However, this is similar to the Fast Foe Comet on the Beach Bowl Galaxy's Cyclone Stone Planet. Enemies- *Mecha-Koopas *Tox Boxes Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Train Planet *Screw Planet *Chain Planets Gallery Toy Time Galaxy FFOTT 1.jpg|Mario stands on a yellow Flipswitch during Fast Foes of Toy Time. Many Tox Boxes, a Question Block above the yellow Flipswitch, and a blue Flipswitch further on can also be seen in the picture. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy